Pêndulo
by Morgana Onirica
Summary: Regulus sempre esteve balançando friamente naquela casa. Não existia uma linha entre amor e ódio quando pensava no irmão.E todo aquele fascínio mostrou que o fim estava chegando.


_**Pêndulo**_

O menino passou horas sentado ao lado daquele quadro enorme que ficava estendido na parede da biblioteca. Era comum que seus olhos esquadrinhassem cada linha, cada aresta, cada pingo de cor daquelas faces magicamente pintadas ali. Ficava calmo, sentindo toda a fascinação que era possível ser dirigida a um simples quadro.  
_- Será que não dói?_ - sua voz despertou o pai, que ocupava a cadeira atrás da escrivaninha, abaixo do quadro que o garoto tanto analisava.  
_- Como? _- perguntou sem entender o que o filho queria dizer.  
O garoto apontou para a parede e Orion seguiu com o olhar a direção à qual o garoto apontava. Ainda sem entender, voltou a encarar a face levemente corada da criança. Esperou que ele repetisse a pergunta, pensando em compreender os absurdos que seu filho de cinco anos dizia.  
_- Será que não dói ficar ali preso para sempre?_  
Os olhos do garoto se desviaram do quadro para encarar os olhos do pai. Por um segundo, Regulus julgou ter visto uma onda de humor passar por aqueles dois poços azuis e se sentiu anormalmente mal.  
_- Aquilo é só uma imagem, pequeno._ - O homem voltou a analisar os papéis que estavam sobre a escrivaninha. -_ Seu tio-avó não sente nada há um bom tempo. Pessoas mortas não sentem nada, Regulus._  
O menino digeriu o que o pai falou e seguiu lentamente pelos corredores escuros, enquanto escutava a mãe gritar com seu irmão mais velho. Colocou a mão no peito e seguiu para o seu quarto. Jogou-se na cama e ficou olhando para o teto, com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto. Seus olhos se arregalaram aos poucos enquanto escutava passos rápidos no corredor. Sabia que era seu irmão se aproximando, assim como sabia que ele havia levado mais uma bronca de sua mãe. Regulus simplesmente sabia dessa coisas inúteis, mas nunca sabia o que fazer quando era preciso que alguma coisa fosse feita.  
Logo, uma massa de cabelos negros levemente compridos ocupou a sua visão enquanto olhos cinzentos tentavam penetrar os seus. Um sorriso indagador brincava nos lábios de Sirius enquanto ficava com sua face sobre a do irmão.  
_- O que foi desta vez, Reg? _  
Regulus suspirou, o que arrancou um sorriso ainda maior do irmão. Talvez Sirius pudesse lhe entender...  
_- Como é que a gente sabe que está vivo, Sirius?_  
Sirius uniu as sobrancelhas em uma expressão de dúvida. Se não conhecesse tão bem o irmão, acharia que ele estava brincando. Saiu de perto dele e começou a andar pelo quarto organizado e limpo.  
_- Porque você respira, fala, come, pensa... Ora, Regulus! Que pergunta mais besta! A cada dia você fica mais idiota, sabia?_  
Saiu do quarto rindo do irmão.  
Regulus não fez questão de sair atrás e nem quis se levantar de onde estava. Em seu estado de torpor, ele levou a mão ao peito, como se pudesse encostar em seu coração. Era óbvio que ele respirava, comia, falava e pensava. Mas algo na sua inocência de criança dizia que ele jamais estivera vivo...

_Ele não queria saber o motivo. Seu único desejo era que tudo estivesse certo._

Os grandes olhos de Regulus estudaram o irmão por um breve tempo. Sirius se mantinha amuado enquanto comia, o garfo subindo e descendo em direção à sua boca, sua concentração dispensada unicamente para aquele momento de satisfação. Os olhos de Sirius se voltaram na direção do pequeno e um muxoxo rápido soou através de seus lábios.  
Regulus sabia que o irmão detestava quando ele ficava lhe olhando daquela maneira interessada, mas o que ele podia fazer para conter aquele fascínio que sentia pelo outro? Ele sempre julgara que eles eram parecidos demais. E no início Regulus achava interessante olhar para o irmão como se fosse um jogo dos sete erros: ele tentava encontrar diferenças gritantes na face amorenada daquele garoto um ano e meio mais velho do que ele, mas sempre desistia quando não conseguia encontrar nada. Alguns erros propositais haviam sido feitos para que Regulos não parecesse uma cópia idêntica do irmão: a cor da pele, por exemplo. Enquanto Sirius possuía um leve tom moreno, Regulus era tão pálido quanto alguém poderia ser. _Desbotado_, pensou ele, lembrando-se do que havia escutado uma vez de sua tia Druella. Regulus era uma cópia desbotada do irmão.  
Deixou que o olhar caísse sobre o rosto austero da mãe e a face afetada do pai, e voltou a atenção para o seu próprio prato. O silêncio opressivo daquelas refeições fazia com que o pequeno desejasse estar longe, dentro de um navio voador. Desejou estar em algum lugar afastado de todos, para que o mundo acabasse. E ele ficaria satisfeito por estar chegando ao fim.  
_Apocalipse_. Ele lera esta palavra em um antigo livro, e achara tão forte antes mesmo de conhecer o seu significado. Talvez fosse isso que Regulus queria: a vitória do anti-herói. E, pedindo licença, saiu da mesa, enquanto imaginava que naquela família Sirius era o anti-herói de uma história há muito perdida.

_Regulus logo descobriu que a saudade doia muito mais do que qualquer outro machucado. _

Naquela noite Regulus não conseguia dormir. Sentia que tudo ao seu redor estava se tornando tão espesso e sufocante, que ele poderia morrer a qualquer tempo. A verdade era muito injusta para com ele: estava assim porque sabia que seu irmão não estava em casa; sabia que Sirius estava em Hogwarts, e que agora, pelo menos durante este ano, ele estava sozinho.  
Não que Sirius fosse o irmão mais amoroso, mais apegado ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Muito pelo contrário: eles não se entendiam muito bem, suas idéias sobre diversão eram divergentes, Sirius sempre se importava com o momento e não com as conseqüências. Nas brincadeiras, era sempre Sirius a comandar, Sirius a organizar, Sirius a ganhar. Regulus estava fadado a ser o eterno coadjuvante daquele temperamento instável e explosivo, daqueles sorrisos e daquelas peraltices.  
O menino sempre pusera a culpa no irmão: não conversavam porque Sirius não sabia dialogar sem acabar se irritando, não dividiam as mesmas idéias porque a simples menção de se prender a algo assustava Sirius, nunca conseguiam brincar porque Sirius não sabia perder. Regulus sempre pensara no irmão como uma parte desmembrada da família, como um objeto fora de ordem, uma bugiganga entre os pertences tão nobres da família. Era obsceno, era contrastante, era simplesmente grosseiro demais. E ele julgava que o irmão desistiria, que o irmão logo se separaria daquela realidade.  
Regulus se virou na cama pela milésima vez enquanto não conseguia parar de desejar que ele fosse o elo fraco, e não o irmão.

_Não havia uma maneira mais fácil para o que estava prestes a acontecer. Ele soube disso no momento em que entendeu que precisava agir._

_- Tic-tac, não demore. Eu espero que você volte..._  
As paredes devolviam a voz do garoto na mesma intensidade com que a música era proferida. Ele andava pelo corredor com as mãos enterradas nos bolsos, suas costas levemente curvadas. Cantarolava aquelas palavras sem exaustão, como um feitiço para que o Tempo passasse logo. Mas as horas não eram servas de ninguém. E nem seu tão nobre e puro nome podia mudar este fato.  
Fechou os olhos, parando na frente de uma porta. A primeira vista, aquele pedaço de madeira de lei era igual a todos os outros da casa, exatamente disposto na mesma distância do beiral e com os mesmos desenhos estranhos entalhados. O menino tirou a mão do bolso e passou os dedos alongados e pálidos pela maçaneta, como que impelido à girar aquela elipse metálica. Sabia que logo acima havia uma plaquinha pendurada com as palavras _Sirius Black_ artisticamente desenhadas. Com um suspiro, ainda de olhos fechados, escorregou a mão de volta para seu casaco, continuando a andar e cantar aquelas palavras chatas, que haviam se tornado um hino.  
Desceu as escadas devagar e se sentou em uma daquelas poltronas enormes que estavam colocadas na sala. E como um bom menino Regulus esperou. Já que ainda não era capaz de comandar o passar doloroso das horas, ele esperou silenciosamente.

_Voz nenhuma era capaz de proferir o que Regulus sentia._

O pêndulo do relógio anunciava que logo seus pais estariam de volta com Sirius. Sabia, por bem próprio, que seria melhor esperar longe daquele tumulto todo. Provavelmente a mãe não perderia a oportunidade de gritar e reclamar da escolha do Chapéu Seletor diretamente com o causador de tanta desordem. E Regulus sabia que não era um bom momento para ficar perto da mãe e do irmão.  
Mas a simples idéia de que poderia ver Sirius, de que poderia tocar no seu cabelo negro, de que poderia ouvir sua risada de desdém, fazia com que um sorriso fraco e hesitante passasse pelos seus lábios finos. Ele tinha que admitir, por mais doloroso que tudo isso fosse, que ele precisava do irmão. Ele precisava saber que tinha alguém naquela casa que entendia o que ele estava sentindo, que era parecido com ele muito além das aparências. Ele queria dizer à Sirius que estava ao seu lado. Que não importava se ele agora estivesse na Grifinória, se não pudessem dividir os mesmos gostos e as mesmas habilidades. Ele queria dizer ao irmão que o amava, e que confiava nele. E que gostaria de poder entendê-lo.  
Mas Regulus vacilou em todas as suas decisões. Regulus engoliu tudo o que tinha ensaiado naquela manhã quando ouviu a voz da mãe. Sentiu um frio estranho percorrer suas veias e ficou paralisado quando viu a figura do irmão ladeada pelos seus pais. E ficou chocado ao perceber que os olhos de Sirius estavam úmidos. Regulus engoliu tudo, e desejou poder engolir a dor do irmão junto com a sua.  
Sirius passou rápido pelo irmão e subiu as escadas, enquanto a mãe desfiava a já tão conhecida ladainha. E Regulus seguiu com o olhar o percurso do corpo esguio de Sirius pisando em cada degrau que o levaria até seu quarto. Ele sabia que as coisas não estavam boas, e sabia que este era apenas o primeiro passo de muitos outros mais dolorosos. Ele não conseguia dizer direito como queria que tudo isso terminasse, mas ele sabia que não era fácil admitir que estava feliz por tudo estar finalmente se encaminhando para um fim.

_Se Regulus pudesse pedir alguma coisa, estava certo de que seria uma nova chance._

Ele abriu a porta do quarto do irmão muito devagar e encontrou Sirius justamente onde imaginara que ele estaria: deitado na cama, com a cabeça caída pela beirada. Regulus pigarreou e viu que a expressão apática do irmão não havia desaparecido. Ele sorriu ao perceber que não havia errado em seu julgamento: Sirius já se considerava um estranho.  
Mas Regulus não disse nada, apenas deitou ao lado do irmão, imitando sua posição estranha e desconfortável. Ele queria sentir o que Sirius sentia, e no seu interior ele sabia que esta seria a última aproximação amigável dos dois.  
Ficaram ali em silêncio, enquanto as respirações entravam em um ritmo sincronizado, enquanto o movimento plácido de seus tórax se tornasse cada vez mais leve e imperceptível.  
Suas mãos se tocaram levemente, e Regulus soube que era o adeus. Não da presença física do irmão, mas da presença de ideais. Ele sabia que não existia uma forma de fazer com que aqueles dias que eles haviam perdido votassem atrás. Ele sabia que de agora em diante não havia mais nenhuma chance para eles dois. E ele deixou que uma única lágrima caísse pela sua face, seguindo em direção ao cobertor.  
_- Fico feliz que você tenha voltado._ - Sua voz não era mais alta que um murmuro.  
_- Eu não voltei de verdade, Regulus. Você sabe._  
E isso bastou para que os olhos de Regulus se fechassem de sono e que a sensação de que tudo tinha acabado ficasse em sua boca.  
_- Eu sei _- disse sonolento. -_ É por isso que vim me despedir. _  
Sirius sorriu e apertou a mão do irmão. Não sentia remorso.  
Regulus suspirou e percebeu que o a corrente havia se quebrado e que segurava a mão do irmão como um último fio de esperança entre o que eles jamais tinham dividido: uma vida. Ele sabia que não poderia mudar este fato. E sua última sensação naquela noite, foi a de que estava alegre pelo irmão ter se libertado de todas as sombras daquele mundo.

_oOo_

N/A: Pêndulo- "sistema oscilante de freqüência constante."  
Está mais baseado na forma como eu sempre vi o mais novo dos filhos da Walburga do que sobre o conteúdo da fic propriamente dita.

Morgana Onirica.


End file.
